1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for a vessel that is installed in a vessel and remotely controls a vessel propulsion device, and a remote control method for a vessel propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vessel propulsion device such as an outboard motor is attached to a hull of a vessel so as to apply thrust to the hull. For example, an outboard motor includes an engine and propeller blades. The outboard motor rotates the propeller blades in response to a torque from the engine to generate thrust. The outboard motor further includes a forward-reverse switching mechanism that changes the rotating direction of the propeller blades. By switching the shift position in the forward-reverse switching mechanism between a forward shift position and a reverse shift position, the rotating direction of the propeller blades is switched.
An electronic control type remote control device that remotely controls such a vessel propulsion device is known. In this electronic control type remote control device, an operation angle of an operation lever is detected, and according to the detected operation angle, the vessel propulsion device is controlled. Therefore, the operation lever itself is operable with a small operation load.
However, for example, in a case where a hull rocks during high-speed traveling, etc., there is a need to hold the position of the operation lever. Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-62481, a device arranged to increase a frictional force to be applied to the support shaft of the operation lever as the operation angle of the operation lever increases is disclosed. In detail, in this device, the support shaft of the operation lever has an oval shape (cam shape) in section, and the device is arranged to apply a frictional force to the support shaft by a pressing mechanism.